1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure booster for increasing the pressure of a pressure fluid by a reciprocating action of a piston and then outputting the pressure fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant has proposed a pressure booster, which is capable of increasing or boosting the pressure of a pressure fluid supplied to a pressure-increasing chamber by causing a reciprocating action of a piston disposed inside of a cylinder tube, and then outputting the pressure fluid (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-267002). This pressure booster comprises a displaceable piston inside of the cylinder tube, wherein by displacing the piston under the pressing action of a pressure fluid supplied to a drive chamber of the cylinder tube, a pressure fluid, which resides within a pressure-increasing chamber formed on an opposite side from the drive chamber with respect to the piston, is increased or boosted in pressure, and the pressure fluid is output from an outlet port while passing through a check valve.